


A Scarf For Winter

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [6]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Canon, Canon Related, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Knitting, Love, Mama Tooth, Minor Nicholas St. North/Toothiana, Mother-Son Relationship, Nicholas St. North is Jack Frost's Parent, No Plot/Plotless, Papa North, Parent Nicholas St. North, Parent Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Parental Nicholas St. North, Parental Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), Post-Canon, Random & Short, Randomness, Scarves, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Sweet & Happy, Team as Family, The Guardians As A Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothiana Is Jack Frost's Parent, Unconventional Families, random and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Tooth has a gift for the youngest Guardian that she sees as her son.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Toothiana, Jack Frost & Wind (Guardians of Childhood), Nicholas St. North/Toothiana
Series: 🌕 Rise of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood 🌕 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A Scarf For Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Jack is a winter spirit and all that but I like the headcanon that since Jack joined the Guardians he likes to feel warm.
> 
> Prior to the release of the movie, most articles referenced the 29 March interview with William Joyce in Entertainment Weekly, stating that Jack is 14. Which honestly makes this movie even sadder! So yeah!
> 
> So because of what William Joyce said we will be making Jack fourteen!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

“Jack, don’t forget your scarf!” Tooth called out to the youthful Winter spirit that she and North saw as their son.

“My what?” Jack asked confused before he was nearly shoved to the ground when Tooth was suddenly on him in a few seconds after he had asked his question. 

For an instant, he thought that she was going to check his teeth again which was nothing new but as he stood there wide-eyed, he felt her wrap something around his neck. It took her only a few seconds to finish wrapping the warm yarn around his neck and smooth it out with her hands.

Jack watched as his mother figure pulled a bright smile on her face as she looked him up and down.

“There that should keep you warm,” Tooth said, her hands placed together as she looked at Jack who was still a little stunned by what had just happened.

Jack slowly lifted one of his hands from his staff and brought it to the yarn that Tooth had wrapped around his neck. It was soft, and it was warm; he smiled as he noticed that it was a dark grayish-blue and that it was made of thick, bulky yarn. 

“Do you like it?” Tooth asked as she fluttered around the young man she saw as her son. She was trying to make sure that it wasn’t to make sure that it fit him so he could wear it properly to keep warm. 

“Of course, I love it… “ Jack started but before he could even finish his sentence Tooth was hugging him tightly a happily squeak leaving her that sounded like a slightly deeper version of her fairies chirps.

“I’m so glad!” Tooth said as she pulled back and fixed the scarf once more. “It took forever to find the type of yarn that you might like and what color would be good,” She said as she made sure that there wasn’t a stitch out of place. “And don’t even get me started on how long it took to make; you know I’m not very patient,” She laughed as she made fun of herself slightly, the bright smile still on her face. “It was all worth it though knowing that you love it and that it will keep you warm,” Tooth finished her little ramble before ignoring her work on the scarf and hugging Jack once a little tighter than before.

“Y-You… You made this?” Jack asked as he hugged his mother figure back gently, surprise written across his face though Tooth couldn’t see.

“Yep!” Tooth said as she pulled back her hands still pressed against Jack’s shoulders. “I sat right in front of North’s fireplace and worked on this scarf,” She said as she looked into Jack’s bright blue eyes. “I’m sorry it took so long to make,” She started looking a little saddened by the fact that she hadn’t been able to give it to him sooner. “Again I’m not that patient so it took me a few times to get… “ She started but was soon cut off as Jack took a page from her book and hugged her tightly.

Jack had a watery smiled covering his face as he blinked back his tears that wanted to fill his eyes. He was so touched that Tooth had made the scarf just for him. He knew that she was a busy Guardian since she worked all through the year barely giving herself a break so to know that she used her free time to make something for him it made Jack so happy

“Thanks, Mom,” Jack said as he gave her another squeeze before pulling back and flying off.

As he flew off he flew based North who smiled as he watched the young Guardian fly by.

“Be home before dinner Jack,” North called out to him shaking his head as all he got back was the Winter Spirit’s mischiefs laugh. North wasn’t worried though knowing that Jack would be back before dinner since it was the Guardian’s family night as they had doubted it.

As North walked into the room where Jack had left Tooth he froze with wide eyes seeing Tooth with tears running down her face sniffling.

“Tooth!” North said in shock as he raced over to the Fairy Queen, a worried look in his eyes as he took her hand in his much larger one. “What is the matter?” He asked worry lacing every word causing his Russian accent to become even thicker than before.

For a moment Tooth didn’t answer as she tried to dry her tears as she looked at the man before her a smile spreading across her face as the tears just continued to fall.

“He called me, Mom,” Tooth said as she smiled brightly a hand pressed against her heart as she turned to look at where Jack had left.

North let himself relax at hearing that nothing was wrong with Guardian of Memories but let himself smile at hearing what Jack had called Tooth.

They all knew how important family was to Jack and to see that the young Winter spirit was starting to see them more and more as a family warmed the two Guardians’ hearts.


End file.
